


Tonight, I Am The Drug You Can't Deny

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Bottoming from the Top, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Feltching, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Louis, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, daddy!louis, i hope thats everything, louis 'takes' it but he's still in charge ok, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I hate when other people touch you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, I Am The Drug You Can't Deny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to hell. I'd like to apologise to my mum, this is probably NOT what you had in mind when when I hinted to you that I write fanfiction.

"You know I hate when other people touch you." 

Harry is on his back completely naked and laid out across the sheets, his wrists are tied to the bed head with one of his own silk head scarves. It's an embarrassingly compromising position, one that Harry finds himself in all too often. 

"I'm sorry, daddy, I just didn't want to be rude."

Louis shakes his head. "Whose feelings are more important to you? Some random bird interviewing us who we'll probably never see again, or me?" He's straddling Harry's thighs with his own, but that's the only part of his skin that's touching him. Harry has a feeling Louis is not going to be lenient on him tonight. 

"Y-you. I'm so sorry, it won't happen again." There are tears pricking at the corners of Harry's eyes and a lump beginning to form in his throat. He knows this is only play but he can't help but feel an overwhelming amount of disappointment in his self for disobeying Louis. 

"You're lying to me. That's what you said last time yet here we are again." Louis tuts. 

Harry needs him to understand. He needs Louis to know how remorseful he is. 

"I'm sorry, daddy, I really am. What can I do to make it up to you?" His voice is starting to waver. Louis doesn't like cry babies. 

He can see Louis' eyes flicker down to Harry's cock and back up to his face. It's been leaking against his stomach since Louis tied him to the bed over half an hour ago. 

"I'm not going to spank you because you'd like that too much. Instead, I'm going to fuck myself on your cock because I deserve to come, however, you do not."

Harry gulps. "Are you going to put a cock ring on me?" 

Louis pretends to think for a moment before replying with a smirk playing at his lips. "No."

"D-daddy..." 

"Are you putting up a fuss? You're in no position right now to try and negotiate with me. What I say goes. Do you understand me?" Louis is being stern with him now, when he fully immerses himself in his Daddy role Harry knows he has to behave himself or face some serious punishment. 

Harry replies with a stiff nod, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"What's your colour?"

"Green."

"Good. Open your eyes, baby, I need you to watch."

Harry does as he's told. Louis reaches out beside him for the lube and slicks up three of his fingers. 

They used to take turns bottoming and topping when they were younger and still very unfamiliar with sex, and with each other's bodies. That was until Harry discovered how much he loved pleasing Louis, and Louis discovered how much he enjoyed bossing Harry around. 

Louis hasn't bottomed for a while but Harry knows he loves the feeling of something in his arse. He knows that on the rare occasion when Louis is jerking off alone, sometimes he'll put a couple fingers in for the added sensation to make up for Harry's absence. 

Louis' hand disappears as he reaches behind himself to access his hole. Harry's heart is beating faster and he's feeling even more aroused in anticipation than he was before, if that is even possible. 

He knows Louis has slipped a finger in when the boy throws his head back, exposing his delicious neck and causing his collar bones to stand out. Maybe Louis really does love things up in his bum or maybe it's all just theatrics to tease Harry. 

Harry can see his arm move slightly as he pushes his finger, or potentially fingers, in and out. Louis groans low in his throat, rocking down again his hand. He's so beautiful, it's like he's fingering himself with his whole body. Harry is so turned on just watching him he could orgasm from this alone, but he's not allowed to come. Louis said no. 

"Daddy." He whines, dragging out the last letter. Louis stops abruptly and tilts his head down to look at him. 

"Sorry, do you require something?" It's a rhetorical questions but he can't help himself. 

"I need to please you, want to make daddy come."

Louis starts to fuck himself again without breaking eye contact. "You know you're not allowed to come, right?" 

Harry nods. "I know." 

He hears it when Louis pulls his fingers out. "Fine."

Louis applies more lube to his fingers and brings them down to Harry’s cock. His hips lift up off the bed as soon as his skin makes contact. Louis immediately pulls his hands away. 

“No.”

Harry takes in a shuddery breath, trying to compose himself. “Okay, I’m sorry.” 

Louis’ second attempt at lubing him up has Harry clenching his teeth, trying desperately not to buck up into his grip for the second time. The sensation of Louis’ hand gliding up and down his dick is bittersweet. It’s both delicious alleviation and painful torture. The only thought in his mind is one of not coming. 

His dick is sufficiently wet but Louis’ hand is still moving on him, it’s like he’s testing Harry, pushing him to his absolute limit. Finally he removes his hand and Harry almost breathes out a sigh of relief before he remembers what comes after. 

Louis sits up on his knees and shuffles forward. “I don’t think I can last, daddy.” 

He shrugs carelessly. “That’s your problem, not mine. You didn’t seem to care when you were breaking my rules, so I don’t care now.” 

Harry lets out an involuntary groan as Louis lifts his dick from where it’s been laying on his stomach, dripping all over his tummy, bringing it to his hole. He rubs the head of Harry’s cock between his cheeks, getting lube and pre-come all over his bum. He needs Louis is get to the point, and fast, or else he’s going to end up disappointing him again. 

“P-please.” 

Louis shoots him a glare, narrowing his beautiful blue eyes in Harry’s direction. He’s literally on edge. His stomach is coiled tight with the heat of arousal and Louis is not helping one bit. 

Louis sinks down on him with complete ease. Harry immediately wishes he could travel back in time and tell his past self to move out of the way as soon as he senses that the interviewer is going to touch him, because this is pure agony. Louis is so tight around him and he knows it, he’s enjoying this all too much. Harry’s vision is blurred with tears and he can hardly see a thing, he’s focusing all his energy and willpower onto one thing.

There’s a plethora of unappealing things he could think about to bring to help bring his erection down, but there’s something delightfully thrilling to Harry about being forced to his limits, otherwise he would never agree to let Louis do this to him. It is punishment after all, it’s supposed to be a challenge to withstand, but Louis is never going to him something he can’t handle. He trusts his boy unconditionally.

“Am I going too far?” Louis asks, biting his lip in concern. Instead of his action coming across as a cute gesture to show he cares, it’s incredibly sexy and spurs Harry’s immediate response.

“No, daddy. I deserve this.” Louis' eyes go dark as soon as the words leave his mouth, like a cat with dilated pupils getting ready to pounce. 

"That's right, you do." He punctuates by rocking his hips down and tightening his muscles around Harry's cock. 

He gasps and arches off the bed at the sudden sensation, taking him completely by surprise. Louis is a menace. 

“Uh-uh.” Louis tuts and places his hands on Harry’s hips as a reminder to keep them grounded to the bed. They both know Harry’s strong enough to throw him off and man-handle Louis however he pleases, but they also both know that’s never going to happen. Louis is in charge and he’s going to milk it for all it’s worth. 

Harry can tell Louis is getting impatient when teasing Harry is starting to only negatively affecting himself. He begins to fuck himself on Harry's cock in a slow and steady rhythm, savouring the feeling of his beautiful boy inside him. 

"Gonna let me use you, Harry? Use you to get myself off?" Every time Louis brings his ass down Harry's cock hits a different spot in him, but none of them are that special spot that makes Louis cry out so gorgeously. Harry could help, he could angle his hips up and hit his prostate dead on, but he's been given specific instructions not to move. The fact he can't help Louis and please him is more painful than his current arousal. 

Louis bouncing on his cock is a sight to behold. 

Harry knows he's finally found it when he automatically clenches tight and lets out a shuddering gasp. Suddenly Harry is crying out and bucking his hips up into Louis, coming hard inside his ass. 

Fuck. 

No. 

No no no no no. 

"Daddy, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." He sobs.

Wordlessly, Louis lets Harry's softening cock slip out and avoids making eye contact as he moves to get up. Harry's stomach drops, he's disappointed Louis again. 

Louis is terrifying when he's silent because it's such a polar opposite to what he's usually like; loud, loud, loud. His daddy is intimidating when he's verbally putting Harry in his place, but even scarier when he doesn't say anything at all. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Harry continues to repeat, sniffling to try and keep back the tears. No doubt he looks a right mess, red eyes, messy hair and flushed overheated skin. Looking desperate and debauched. 

Maybe Louis is planning to give him thirty five spanks for disobeying, or maybe he's going to leave the room with Harry still tied to the bed. He almost lets out a choked sob at the thought of being left all alone.

He doesn't end up doing either of those things. 

He shuffles up the bed closer and turns around, throwing a leg over Harry's chest. Harry is met with the sight of Louis' beautiful back and bum. He wishes he wasn't tied up so that he could reach out and touch. 

"You made the mess, Harry, you clean it up."

He arches his back, presenting his ass to Harry. His hole is red and wet, no doubt filled with Harry's own come. A shiver of arousal rocks though his whole body at the thought.

Harry presses his nose and chin between his cheeks and licks. Louis let's out an involuntary gasp. Harry knows he doesn't like being exposed like this very much, but he also knows that his hole is super sensitive and Louis enjoys getting eaten out very much. 

He traces over Louis' hole with his tongue trying to get him to relax and open up. Once he feels his muscles loosen under mouth, Harry goes all out. 

"Harry!" Louis shouts, hands flying to Harry's hips to support himself. "Oh my god." 

He can't help but grin at his daddy's sudden outburst, responding by nipping and sucking at his rim. At this rate Harry could easily get hard again. As much as he loves being taken apart by Louis, he loves taking Louis apart just as much. 

Harry sucks at Louis' hole until he can taste his own come. "Daddy, you taste so nice." He shoves his tongue into Louis. 

Louis squeezes his hips and cries out as Harry uses his mouth to clean him up. It's a religious experience when Harry is the one who's able to unravel Louis. 

"I love you, baby." He rocks down on Harry's face. 

Harry gives one final suck, collecting the last of his release when the boy gives a loud shout and goes still, shuddering above him. 

He feels Louis splatter on his chest and tummy, a reward for giving his daddy such a good orgasm. Louis slumps over and rolls off, giving Harry a chance to breathe. 

"That was so good, baby, proud of you." Harry can only close his eyes and nod. He's completely breathless for someone who barely did any work, saturated in a haze of complete euphoria. 

Louis unties him from the bed and his arms drop limply to the sides of his head. "Baby? Harry? You with me?"

Harry grunts out a noise to let Louis know he's still there. His eyes fly open when he feels Louis pressing tiny kisses to his mouth. "I love you." He whispers between pecks. 

"Love you too." Harry says back, or at least he tries to, giving his best attempt at enunciating the difficult syllables. 

"Did I push you too hard?" Louis' eyes are such a bright blue he can even see them in such a dimly lit room. 

"No." Harry smiles, completely sated. "That was perfect." 

"I'm glad." He grins in return. "Now, let's get you cleaned up, your mouth is sticky." 

"So is your ass." Harry giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> So um, that's it. Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and may everyone have a very happy new year! 
> 
> P.S. I'm also working on a pop punk band AU, but I have no clue when I'll finish that, if ever, so if you're interested it might be worth subscribing to me.


End file.
